Technological advances in medical record keeping have led to a fragmentation of medical records systems. For example, the transition from paper files to electronic records has resulted in the records for a single hospital visit or admission by a single patient being divided up among several separate and distinct databases. Records of the hospital visit may include physician notes, hospital billing information, clinical test results, and pharmacy records, with each subset of the records stored separately. Different data formats, interfaces, and security measures as required by the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) can make it impractical or impossible to generate a consolidated view of all historical patient data. Furthermore, a patient's medical history may include multiple visits or admissions to multiple different healthcare providers. Some data or data sources may be hidden such that they remain inaccessible unless specifically sought out. Modern electronic medical record keeping has thus created technological barriers to access to and visibility of a patient's full medical history.